


Behind the Curtain

by splendid_sun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fooling around on hospital bed, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Naruto works as a nurse in a hospital. Sasuke comes for his yearly check-up..





	Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Naruto and Sakura work in the hospital. Otherwise it pretty much everything the same.  
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are always welcomed.

"Alright, I think that´s all for now and we will see each other again in a year. Okay, Hima-chan?"

"Kaay."

The girl with cute pigtails waved him one more time and then followed up her parents out from the door.

Naruto sighed, but not from exhaustion. This was nice, this was filling him up - helping people. Whether it was 5-years old girl with scratched knee or always cheerful Gai-sensei on his wheelchair; he could literally feel his heart filling out with joy.

_Sakura-chan had to see it far earlier than I.. but she was right, after all. Like always._

 

After the Fourth Great Ninja War, Sakura and Ino founded a hospital for war victims together. Everyone was welcomed to stay as long as they needed. Young or old, rich or poor, healthy or sick - war had affected all. Him, Sasuke and Sakura were no exceptions. Every one of them had to found their way to cope with everything that has happened. Sasuke started to travel all around the world, Sakura threw herself into working with traumatized children and him.. well. When Sakura offered him a place as a nurse, he laughed - at first.

_"You won´t lost anything by helping others. You can only gain. Think about it."_

Those were strong words for someone like him at that time, but.. Sakura was right. It was time to take some action.

So here he was - sitting in the office of Dr. Hirama on warm spring afternoon, half of his coffee cup still full and his head in the clouds. Today wasn´t as busy day as he anticipated and with a little luck he could be already home in an hour.

 

Knocking on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

_Right. Another patient._

"Come in," he called out while reflexively stood up and closed the jalousie. The April sun could get immensely sharp sometimes. He heard the door opening and while turning his head Naruto froze in movement.

He spotted a longish, raven hair. One black eye glared at him from under a fringe covering most of the face. The empty sleeve was falling loosely down his shoulder.

"Sasuke..?" he breathed out.

"Naruto."

 

Naruto almost couldn´t believe his eyes. Since Sasuke started to wander, only few were blessed enough to get messages and news about him. Naruto understood all of this precautions, but still missed him - deep. After all, Sasuke was by his side from the very beginning. Ever since his departure Naruto always felt like part of his heart was missing. And yet - the same Sasuke was standing in front of him, alive and well, as if he never left Konoha at all.

Naruto gulped down the primary rush of his emotions.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Well.. it´s time for my check-up."

Sasuke closed the door and went through the room to stand in front of Naruto. Without hesitation, he took off his coat. His silver vest popped up while he casually folded it up and put on the shelf behind him.

"What is it?"

Naruto winced since Sasuke totally caught him staring at him.

"Nothing," he replied quickly and smiled. "Just.. welcome back. It´s good to see you back, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and sat on the chair, already unbuttoning his shirt. Naruto couldn´t help himself but his sight was uncontrollably attracted to the man in front of him.

_Fuck, he´s hot._

"Naruto. You rather start, or I´m leaving," declared Sasuke and this time he sounded as if he was getting annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Sasuke. So, please take off your clothes from the waist up."

Naruto decided to rather started looking for his stethoscope and blood-pressure meter to avoid being distracted, albeit pleasantly.

All in vain.

 

He looked up from his drawer and really, seeing Sasuke sitting there shirtless almost caused him a heart attack. The pale chest was sharply contrasting with his black hair gently resting on his scruff, his nipples standing and hard.

Naruto gulped down again and tried to pretend he is not influenced by this _at all_. However, some things are easier to say than to do.

"Okay. Do you feel any pain whatsoever?"

"No."

"What about your muscles? No cramps or injuries?"

"No."

"And your stamina? Is your breathing without problems, or do you sometimes feel pain in your chest?"

"Good, yes and no."

"Let me measure your blood pressure then and we will continue in a sec."

Ssasuke nodded and reached out his arm, allowing Naruto to do a procedure.

"Okay, now I´ll listen to your heart a bit."

"If you wish so."

The skin slightly shuddered under the touch of cold resonator and suddenly Naruto could hear regular, strong beats of Sasuke´s heart.

He couldn´t resist anymore.

 

"Sasuke," he leaned down and whispered him in the ears. "Come back in Konoha. I miss you."

One of his hands was trailing Sasuke torso while the other one still held a stethoscope. He could hear that Sasuke´s heartbeat speeded up a bit.

"Don´t," he said quietly, touched his hand and put it away.

Naruto sighed and took out the tubes from his ears.

_Still so stubborn._

"Your heart seems to be okay, too. Now, please, go sat on the bed over there and I´ll check your abdomen," Naruto pointed out to the hospital bed hidden behind the typical green curtains. He waited for Sasuke to moved himself and quickly scribbled his pulse and blood pressure data on the piece of paper.

Naruto stood up from his chair, left the lab coat hanging over it and followed Sasuke to continue in the check-up.

"I´ll close up the curtain to get you some privacy," he said and pulled the fabric together, leaving only the front part open so he could see something. Well, related to the examination, of course.

"Lie down and relax. Don´t worry, I´ll be gentle," he tried for a joke.

Sasuke didn´t react, only breathed out a little when Naruto hands started to touch his stomach.

 _He´s cold_ , thought Naruto while palpating Sasuke´s innards; gently, no to hurt him. He noticed that Sasuke closed his eyes, probably to help him relax a bit more.

 

This seemed like a opportunity he couldn´t possibly miss.

 

Naruto smirked, put away his hands and quickly lay himself on the bed too, suddenly ended up on the top.

"Naruto!" hissed out Sasuke, panting under a weight of a full grown man. "What-"

"Shh," Naruto quickly put him a hand on his lips. "I just wanted to be closer to you. At least for a while. Can I?"

Sasuke gave him one more look and pushed his hand away from his mouth.

"Such a sap."

"Heh.. you know me so well, Sasuke."

"Shut up, usuratonkachi."

"You´re so mean. But I still love you."

Without waiting for an answer, Naruto leaned down and started to kiss him. Sasuke seemed startled at first, but quickly realized he had lost this fight. He opened up his lips, eagerly meeting Naruto´s tongue while tugging him by his shirt slightly. Finally Naruto broke the kiss so he could breathe properly again.

"Fuck, I missed you so much. You should come more often."

Sasuke kept staring him in the eyes, his Rinnegan now fully visible.

"Come here," he said after a minute and again pulled him closer.

Naruto smiled and leaned down once more to taste him as some special delicacy. Sasuke was _his_ , and he always will be. He moved away for a bit, sliding his lips down Sasuke´s neck to end up at his sharp clavicles. He licked up the bone and slightly sunk his teeth to the flesh.

"Fuck," squirmed Sasuke beneath him, "you know I don´t like it, and still-"

"Sorry," murmured Naruto a gave him a kiss as a reward. The longer they were lying together and Sasuke kept roaming his hands under his t-shirt, the more evident was the pressure of two hard cocks between them. Naruto was sure he had to be leaking at this point and moaned when Sasuke bit his lower lip.

"Naruto.." breathed out Sasuke. "You can touch me, if you want.."

Naruto didn´t reply, just moved his lips further to circle his tongue around Sasuke´s nipples while his hands were travelling down under the waist of his pants. He sat for a moment and enjoyed the view of half-naked Sasuke leaning back on his elbows, slight flush covering up his cheeks and chest. He didn´t doubt he was probably the only one who got the right to see him that way and it made his cock twitch from arousal. He yanked Sasuke´s trousers to open them and then carefully freed out his cock. It was just as he remembered, standing proud between his legs, popping out from black underwear.

"I´m going to suck you," said Naruto and locked his azure eyes with Sasuke´s dark ones. The other man gulped down and then nodded, lying himself back on the sheet.

Naruto enveloped his fingers around Sasuke´s cock, gave him a couple of strokes and then took him all the way down deep in his throat.

_Exactly how he likes it._

Sasuke cursed and his fist hit the sheet, arching his hips towards Naruto who loosen up his jaw even more so he could started to thrust inside. Feeling the smooth skin of Sasuke´s cock on his tongue, tasting and feeling his scent was almost too much for him. Naruto _loved_ giving Sasuke a good blowjob; the one he would literally exhausted him, leaving him numb like a ragdoll. He heard another muffled moan escaping Sasuke´s mouth and could feel his hair being pulled, but not ripped.

He somehow managed to use his other hand to reach out down and started to stroke himself; the pressure was almost unbearable.

_Fuck!_

The more Sasuke´s arched towards him, the more his arousal was rising. Just knowing _he_ was the one making him feeling so good..

"Ah-" Sasuke thrusted in once more and came; while Naruto quickly gulped down everything that was dripping down his throat. It was so hot he moaned involuntarily, speeding up the move. He opened up his mouth and freed up Sasuke´s cock while stroking himself faster and harder.

_Almost there-_

Surprised, he felt his head leaned back and Sasuke´s mouth pressed down to his, his tongue licking up his own, their noses brushing together.

_Sasuke.._

He felt the familiar heat rising and came in instant, while Sasuke kept kissing him through his orgasm. He was a doer, not a talker and Naruto knew exactly what was he trying to say with his lips. He wished that this moment would never end.

 

"Naruto? Are you here?"

A familiar, woman´s voice echoed in the hallway and suddenly, the door opened up and he could hear Sakura´s quick steps. Both him and Sasuke froze as they were, half-naked and cocks out. Sasuke put a finger on his lips and slightly shook his head.

"Tsk.. he´s probably somewhere else again."

She turned back on the heel and left, only her sandals distantly clapping on the hallway. Both Naruto and Sasuke huffed away from relief. Their eyes met and Naruto smiled widely. Sasuke was so close to him that he could see his dark pupils and his sight became somewhat softer now.

 

Naruto noticed just now that his hand is still put over Sasuke´s.

_It´s warm now._

"Say, Sasuke.. Will you stay? At least for a while?"

Sasuke didn´t respond right away, but didn´t pulled away his hand, either. Finally, Naruto spotted a slight smile dancing on his lips.

"Maybe I´ll stay for a few more days," he admitted, leaned in and even bit his earlobe lightly.

 

_Few more days.. that´s a good start._

Naruto smiled for himself and before Sasuke could change his mind, quickly gave him one more kiss on the cheek.


End file.
